Problem: $-5l + 4m - 3n + 8 = -7m - 6n - 6$ Solve for $l$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-5l + 4m - 3n + {8} = -7m - 6n - {6}$ $-5l + 4m - 3n = -7m - 6n - {14}$ Combine $n$ terms on the right. $-5l + 4m - {3n} = -7m - {6n} - 14$ $-5l + 4m = -7m - {3n} - 14$ Combine $m$ terms on the right. $-5l + {4m} = -{7m} - 3n - 14$ $-5l = -{11m} - 3n - 14$ Isolate $l$ $-{5}l = -11m - 3n - 14$ $l = \dfrac{ -11m - 3n - 14 }{ -{5} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $l = \dfrac{ {11}m + {3}n + {14} }{ {5} }$